As Fate Would Have It
by cupcake0118
Summary: Draco meets a charming Muggle woman on a journey to London. His prejudices against Muggles ended with the downfall of Voldemort, but his parents cannot understand his change of heart. As Draco struggles to introduce his new flame to his world and learn the ways of hers, his parents work to ensure his marriage to a pureblood. DM/OC. Rated M for later chapters. Picture not mine.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy swung his briefcase lightly by his side, one hand deep in his trouser pocket as he walked to the station. The tall, blonde wizard smiled slightly as he manoeuvred his way to the ticket office, and paid for a one-way back to London.

He was in a very good mood, as his business meeting had gone exceptionally well last night. Deep in blissful thought about how much money he would be raking in this month, he found his seat and settled in for the long ride. Pulling a Muggle newspaper from his briefcase, he didn't notice when someone slipped silently into the seat opposite him.

A few minutes after the train pulled out of the station, Draco removed his head from the paper and glanced across the compartment. Sitting in front of him was a very pretty young lady. Her brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and she appeared to be lost in the book that was clutched in her small hands. Draco dipped his head slightly so he could read the title. _Hard Times. _Thinking for a brief moment, Draco recalled the novel. Though he was raised a pureblood in Wizarding society, the Malfoy heir knew a thing or two about Muggle literature. He had even read some of it, though he would not be announcing that fact at the next Malfoy gala.

The woman felt she was being watched, and slowly lifted her gaze. Her hazel eyes scanned his grey ones for a moment before her lips curled up in an elegant smile. Draco returned her smile with ease, though he felt his stomach flip slightly. The woman quickly bowed her head once more and turned a page. The cover was torn and held together by tape, Draco noticed. Some of the pages had come loose and stuck out erratically over the top of their confine.

Once upon a time, an object in that state would have Draco recoiling with distaste, but since his experiences in the Second Wizarding War his outlook on life had changed somewhat. While he still enjoyed his aristocratic lifestyle, he no longer shunned those who did not live like he did.

Draco suddenly felt the urge to engage the woman in conversation, but for the first time in his life he had no idea what to say. As he searched for an appropriate topic of conversation, a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Good morning, passengers. This announcement is to let you know the refreshment stand is now open. It is located in the rear car. Thank you, and enjoy your journey."

_Perfect._ Draco thought.

"Excuse me, Miss?" The woman looked up expectantly, "I'm going to get myself a beverage. Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?"

She smiled, and nodded her head.

"Tea, please. White, one sugar."

With that, Draco disappeared around the compartment and strode towards the back of the train.

Moments later, he returned with two steaming cups. She was still reading her book. Draco cleared his throat softly and she shut it with a snap.

"Thank you." She took the proffered Styrofoam mug.

"You're welcome," Draco took his seat again and sipped the scalding liquid.

"I'm Elora," the woman stated after several seconds of awkward silence.

"Draco."

"That's an interesting name," Elora raised her eyebrows.

"So is Elora," Draco winked.

Elora blushed slightly, and looked out the window. Draco followed her gaze to the hillside they were rapidly passing.

"So," Draco started, desperate to focus her attention back on him, "Are you going to London for business or pleasure?"

"Neither. I live in London," She replied, "What about you?"

"Same," He nodded, "I was in Glasgow on business."

"I was visiting my parents," She smiled.

They descended into silence once more. Draco was about to give up trying to maintain a conversation, when she spoke.

"What sort of business do you do?"

"Investments," He answered, "Mainly businesses which are no longer viable. I buy the owner out, saving them from liquidation, and then transform the business into something profitable."

"That sounds like a lot of work," Elora smiled.

"It is," Draco agreed, "But it's rewarding." Taking another sip of his tea, Draco asked, "What do you do?"

"I'm a teacher," Elora replied, "I work at an all-girls school in London. I teach English Literature." She looked sheepishly at her tattered copy of the Dickens classic that lay abandoned next to her.

Draco fought back a laugh. "Another rewarding profession," He grinned, not quite containing his mirth. Elora returned his grin, her cheeks tinged pink.

0

After the awkward start to their conversation, Draco and Elora chatted easily for the remainder of the journey.

When they reached London station, Draco helped Elora gather her suitcase.

"I'd really like to see you again." He blurted out as she pulled on the handle.

"Oh," She looked shocked, and Draco felt the urge to disapparate immediately, stuff the Secrecy Act.

"Sorry," She shook her head, "I was just shocked," A smile spread across her face and she ripped a corner off a page in her novel.

"Here's my number," Draco looked down at the little triangle she pushed into his hand. He glanced up to thank her, but Elora had already been swallowed up by the bustling crowd.

Draco sighed. He would have to purchase a telephone. He wrinkled his nose. He may be more tolerant towards Muggles, but having to live like one was something he would rather avoid.

_You might have to get used to it, buddy._ A voice in his head whispered. Draco frowned. Elora was definitely a Muggle. She was very pretty though, and obviously intelligent.

An uneasy feeling settled in his abdomen as he reached the apparition point. Turning on his heel, he felt his body squeeze and contort for a second, before he reappeared in the middle of his kitchen.

0

Ordering one of his house elves to make him a strong cup of tea, he shrugged his jacket off and sat at the counter. Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, there was a tapping at the window. He looked up to find his father's horned owl sitting on the sill. Sighing, Draco opened the window and the owl hopped in. It stuck its leg out, and Draco slowly untied the parchment.

As he unfolded the paper, the owl took flight and disappeared out the open window.

_Son,_

_Please meet your mother and I in the East Wing Garden at precisely 11'o'clock tomorrow morning. There is someone we would like you to meet. _

_Do not be late. I will not suffer embarrassment at your tardiness. _

_Father_

Draco groaned and threw himself back on to his chair. He could read between his father's lines, and knew there would be a prospective bride waiting for him at the manor tomorrow. This was not the first time his parents had tried to set him up with another pureblood witch.

The last thing he wanted was marriage, least of all to some haughty, shallow witch with less than two working brain cells. He decided he would call Elora sooner rather than later. With that, he shrugged his arms back into his jacket, called to his house elf to stop brewing the tea, and apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is sad, but true**

* * *

Not too far away, Elora James was transferring clothes from the suitcase to her wardrobe. She hummed softly as she did so, her thoughts cast back to the interesting man she had met that morning.

There was something different about him, though she couldn't put her finger on it. She frowned as she brushed at the creases in a dress and thread it on a hanger. He was a businessman, obviously wealthy, with excellent style. He was handsome, and seemed friendly enough. All very normal, really. Except…she couldn't help but think that he _wasn't _normal at all.

Elora sighed as she pushed her suitcase back into her closet. She hoped he would call her soon. She hadn't dated in ages, with her job taking up so much of her time. Her friends would be pleased, she smirked. They had been trying to set her up on blind dates for the past year and a half. Elora was perfectly happy with her students, though, and gained enough satisfaction from teaching to eradicate the need for a man.

However, since her parents had moved to Glasgow to enjoy their retirement, Elora had noticed she had been feeling lonely more often. Her friends were now married and living their own lives. Hell, Nina was having a baby soon. And Elora was alone in her tiny apartment. Holly often teased her and said she would have been a cat lady with nineteen felines roaming around her feet if only her landlord permitted animals.

Settling herself at her kitchen table, Elora flipped open the paper and subconsciously moved her mobile phone closer.

* * *

"Are you sure it will work?" Draco enquired.

"Yes, sir, I'm very sure," The salesman grinned. Draco frowned.

"I just punch in the number, and press this button?"

The salesman nodded, still grinning.

"Alright, I'll take it," Draco fumbled in his wallet for his Muggle credit card.

"Excellent!" The salesman placed the mobile back in its box with a flourish, and hurried to the other side of the counter.

* * *

Back in the safety of his kitchen, he pulled the object from the shopping bag.

_Seems harmless enough, _Draco thought.

He quickly located Elora's phone number and was about to punch in the first digit when…

"Are my eyes deceiving me, or is _the_ Draco Malfoy holding a _Muggle_ phone?"

"Zabini," Draco grunted, turning to face his friend.

"What's her name?" Blaise asked.

"How - ?"

"Answer the question,"

"Elora."

"Muggle?"

Draco's eyes widened, "Obviously."

"Nice."

"What do you want, Blaise?" Draco sighed and closed his eyes.

"Can't an old friend call in to just say hi?"

"Yes," Draco nodded, "But not if his name is Blaise Zabini. What do you want?"

Blaise fidgeted with the hem of his suit jacket. Blaise Zabini did not fidget.

"Trouble in paradise?" Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"Pansy wants a baby," Blaise blurted.

"What did you tell her?" Draco rummaged around and found two beers in the back of his fridge. Blaise raised an eyebrow, but Draco shook his head. He had tried the Muggle beverage during a business trip overseas last year, and found it rather refreshing.

"I told her I'm not ready…"

"And she said…"

"That I'll probably never be ready, and she isn't going to stick around to find that out," Blaise took a long swig from his drink, and hung his head.

"Ah," Draco mimicked his action.

"What do I do?"

"You're asking the wrong guy," Draco shook his head, "Pansy is an 'I want it, I get it' kinda witch. You don't say no to her."

"The worst thing I could do right now is have a kid."

"Would it really be that bad? You love Pansy, right?"

"Yes, but - "

"And you've been married for over a year now, right?"

"Yes, but Draco - "

"And your Gringotts account is not exactly empty, is it?"

"No, but - "

"I don't see a problem, Blaise."

Blaise sighed, "So…"

"So get your sorry arse out of my kitchen, and go and find your wife."

"Thanks mate," Blaise shot out of his chair, and in a blink he was gone.

Draco chuckled and downed the last of his beer.

"Now…on to my life," He muttered as he picked up the phone once again.

He punched in Elora's number, and pressed the green button just as the salesman had instructed him. He could hear a faint noise coming from the contraption. Was he supposed to put it up to his ear?

"Hello, Elora James speaking," a formal sounding voice whispered up at him,

Draco stood with the phone hanging in the air, half way between his waist and his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Elora?" He cleared his throat, "This is Draco Malfoy. We met on the train this morning."

"Yes, I remember," Draco breathed a sigh of relief, "How are you?"

"I'm well, and yourself?"

"I'm great,"

Silence.

"So, Draco Malfoy," Elora finally said, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Draco grinned, "I was wondering if you'd like to have tea with me tomorrow. Say, eleven?"

"Sure," He could hear the smile in her voice and his grin widened, "Where should I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up. What's your address?" Draco silently _accioed_ a quill and piece of parchment, and scribbled the address Elora recited to him.

"Great, see you at eleven?"

"See you at eleven, Draco Malfoy,"

_Click._

Draco smirked. Tea tomorrow would be very interesting, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is sad, but true**

* * *

True to his word, Draco was waiting on the bottom step of Elora's apartment building at exactly eleven 'o' clock that morning. He was wearing grey trousers, a white button up shirt and a tie. She felt underdressed in her simple blouse and skirt.

Sensing her train of thought, Draco greeted her.

"You look lovely," He smiled.

"Thank you. I didn't realise it was so formal," she blushed, and he placed her hand on the crook of his arm.

"It isn't."

"So where are you taking me?" She asked as they rounded a corner.

"A small café, right near my place," he answered.

"Sounds wonderful," she said, letting him guide her down the street.

Draco smiled, though it failed to reach his eyes.

The pair made small talk as they wandered out of Elora's suburb and further into upper-class Muggle London.

"Wow," she breathed, "you live around here?"

"I do," he nodded, "Here we are."

They stopped outside a quaint café, propped between two large apartment blocks.

Inside, the place was furnished in deep red and gold. Draco had almost refused to buy coffee from the shop when he had first seen the colour scheme, but they really did serve the best cappuccino this side of the equator.

"Draco?" A voice called from the depths of the dimly lit café, "Draco, is that you?"

"Yes, Mother," Draco stepped forward and clasped his father's hand before turning to kiss his mother on the cheek. He looked back to see Elora standing, dumbfounded, where he had left her.

"Mother, Father, this is Elora," he beamed, "my girlfriend."

Her jaw slackened, and her eyes widened, but she did not refute the claim.

"Girlfriend?" His father frowned, looking quizzically between them.

"Sweetheart, you did not tell us you had a girlfriend," his mother looked Elora up and down.

"It's fairly recent…" Draco shrugged.

"Is this why you forced us to meet you here, instead of the manor? Because if it is, I'll have you know I had to practically _pay_ our guest to agree to it…" Lucius trailed off, obviously still in shock.

"Sit down," Narcissa motioned for Elora to take the seat across from her, "I am Narcissa Malfoy."

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Malfoy."

"I'm sure," the regal-looking woman pursed her lips.

An awkward silence descended.

Lucius pulled Draco further into the café, away from the women, "A _Muggle?!" _Draco, what in the name of Salazar are you thinking? Astoria will be here any minute!"

"Astoria? Astoria Greengrass?" Draco gagged, "You couldn't have chosen a worse match, Father."

"And a…a…_Muggle_…is the right match? You're not thinking straight, boy!"

"She makes me a damn lot happier than Astoria sodding Greengrass ever could!"

"Well hello to you, too, Draco," a bored voice came from the entrance.

"Astoria," Draco choked, "You're looking well."

The witch barred her teeth in what she assumed was a smile.

"Who are you?" She barked, eyeing Elora.

"I'm Elora. Elora James," Elora stammered.

Astoria glared, "I believe you're in my seat."

"Excuse me?"

"I said," Astoria sniffed, "You are in my seat."

"Uh, Draco?" Elora stood, "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Sit down, Elora, we'll have tea in a minute," Draco turned back to his father.

"You will tell Astoria to leave, you made a mistake," he hissed.

Lucius was turning a brilliant shade of crimson, "I will do no such thing!" He hissed back, "The Greengrass family is one of our oldest allies. I will not allow some Muggle to make a fool out of us! You are to marry Astoria, end of discussion!"

"Muggle? Marry?" Elora frowned in confusion, "Draco, honestly, this isn't worth the trouble," she picked up her coat and started to shrug her arms into it.

Astoria took the time to take her vacated seat, "You are the Muggle, and he is marrying me,"

"What's a Muggle?"

"Astoria…" Draco warned.

"A non-magical person," Elora's brows knitted together in confusion, and Astoria huffed, "_You!"_ she exclaimed, though Elora was no closer to understanding.

"Astoria!" Draco glared, anger radiating from his core.

"What?" She smiled innocently.

Elora shook her head and bolted from the café.

"Elora, wait!" Draco called, but she had disappeared, "Thanks a lot!" He threw himself into a chair.

"We'll have to obliviate her," Lucius concluded.

"You will do no such thing!"

"Draco, we have no choice," Narcissa said in what she believed to be a soothing voice, "She cannot know about us. She's a _Muggle_."

"I am well aware of what she is, Mother."

"Are you sure, Draco?" Astoria grinned, clearly enjoying the show.

"Oh fuck off, Astoria!" Draco stood abruptly, "And you two," he rounded on his parents, "I am done with your silly little 'let's set Draco up with a pureblood' routine. You hear me? Done! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and find my _girlfriend_ and see if I can undo the damage you lot have caused."

"Draco!" His father warned.

"Darling, please, sit down, we'll work it out - !"

"Wait til my father hears about this!"

Their shrieks followed him out of the café, but Draco did not stop.

He retraced his steps from the morning, and found Elora sitting on the steps he had met her on just an hour earlier.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

She eyed him warily, but said nothing.

"It was wrong of me to throw you to the lions like that."

"You think?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I am sorry," he repeated, running a hand through his hair.

"Your family is…interesting," she picked at a weed growing between the stairs.

"You could say that."

"What was that woman on about, Muggles and magic and marriage?"

Draco sighed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Draco shook his head, "Another time. Want to get some lunch?" His stomach growled.

"Ok," She smiled, "But I want answers. Sooner, rather than later."

He nodded, and helped her stand. He held her hand this time, as they walked in the opposite direction of the café.

* * *

After lunch, the couple wandered aimlessly through the city.

Draco learnt that Elora had an older sister, Amanda, who lived in Wiltshire. He grinned as he told her his family had an estate there. She changed the subject abruptly after that.

He also discovered that she had dreamed of being a ballerina when she was younger, but had been rejected by the Royal Academy as she had not been tall enough.

"Tall and skinny," she wrinkled her nose, "that's what they were looking for, and I was neither."

"So what made you choose teaching as a profession?" He asked.

Elora's eyes lit up, "It was suggested to me, by one of my own teachers during my last year of school. He told me I could make a big difference if I became a teacher. It was the most anyone had ever complimented me," She smiled, lost in the memory, "I had no other ideas, so I enrolled in University and four years later, wound up with the job I'm in now. I've only been there two years, but I love it. It was what I was born to do."

"Sounds like it," Draco agreed.

"What about you?" She asked, "I've been blabbing about myself for hours, what did you want to do when you were younger?"

Draco bit back a laugh. He could hardly tell her he dreamed of playing Seeker for Puddlemere United Quiddtich team when he was at Hogwarts.

"My family is very wealthy," he frowned, "I didn't really think of doing anything, other than wait for an inheritance," He kicked a pebble absentmindedly.

"What happened?"

"I stopped buying in to their beliefs about people who are different to them," he worded carefully; "You saw them this morning, all righteous and snobby. When I finished school, I had realised somewhere along the line that I didn't want to be like them anymore. I wanted to be successful in my own right. So I moved out of the manor, came here to London with enough money to invest in one particularly dodgy business, and I haven't looked back since."

"That's quite a story, Draco," Elora grinned as the pair reached her front steps.

"I've got plenty more," He grinned back.

"Yes you do," she agreed, reminding him he owed her an explanation.

"Can I see you again?" He said quickly.

"I'd like that," she replied, looking up at him through her lashes.

He raised her hand to his lips, his grey eyes locked on her blue ones. He kissed her knuckles gently, and then dropped her hand.

"Goodbye, Elora."

"Goodbye, Draco," She whispered, her heart hammering in her chest.

He grinned and sauntered down the steps, his hands deep in his pockets. She watched him until he disappeared around a corner before hurrying inside to re-live every detail of that afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is sad, but true**

* * *

It had been a week. A long, insufferable week and Elora had not heard a whisper from Draco Malfoy.

She huffed and blew a stray lock of hair out of her eyes as she scrubbed her kitchen bench for the seventh time that morning. Elora knew she was being silly, they had only seen each other twice. And he had pulled a sly one on her the last time they'd met, forcing her into a meeting with his parents and his betrothed.

_Ring, ring!_ Elora threw the sponge down and tore the rubber gloves off.

"Hello?" She shouted breathlessly into the phone.

"Hey, El," Her sister's voice sang down the line.

"Oh," Elora slumped into a chair, "Hi, Manda."

"Well don't sound too excited!" Amanda huffed.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"That Draco boy you've been going on about?"

"Maybe…"

"Still hasn't called?"

"Nope," Elora picked at the fraying hem of her shirt.

"Don't stress, he'll call."

"Hmmm."

"Any way, I just want to let you know that Adam and I are having our engagement party next month, on the third," she paused, "When Draco calls, ask him to be your date."

Elora could practically hear her sister smirking.

"Sure, ok."

"Chin up, kiddo. See you soon, ok?"

"Bye, Manda." Elora hung up feeling more dejected than she had all week.

Sighing, Elora hauled herself out of her seat and returned the cleaning products to the laundry cupboard.

While she was there, she shed her clothes and walked naked to her shower.

She let the soft spray massage her skin, tipping her head back slightly.

She collected a dollop of shampoo in her hand and began to work it in to her hair, attempting to scrub the image of the tall, handsome blonde out of her mind.

* * *

Sometime later, Elora emerged from her watery refuge and wrapped a towel around her body.

She thought she imagined it at first, but when the tapping noise came again she clutched the towel at her chest and hurried to the front door.

"Who the bloody hell…" She muttered, slipping a little on the floorboards.

She threw open the door, ready to give whatever salesman gracing her front step a piece of her mind.

"I'm not inter - "

"Wow," Draco whistled, "That's how every woman should open their front door," he smirked, and Elora picked her jaw up off the floor.

"Draco," She folded her fingers tighter around the towel, "Ah, come in."

He waltzed into her lounge room and plopped himself on her couch.

"I'll just be a minute," she choked out and practically flew to her bedroom.

She returned in record time, pulling a sweater over her head.

"So," she brushed her wet hair over one shoulder, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was in the neighbourhood…"

Elora raised an eyebrow, and sat in the armchair across from him.

"I wanted to see you," He shrugged.

"You haven't called all week." She accused, and he looked down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I had some…business to take care of."

"Your family?" Draco nodded.

"Would you like a drink?" Elora stood and Draco followed her to the kitchen. She poured them each a glass of lemonade, and waited for him to elaborate.

"They'll come round," he said.

"If it's too hard, you don't have to continue to see me," Elora tried to sound casual.

"I want to," Draco quickly, "I just…" he sighed, "I'm not normal, Elora. My family and I, we're from a different world to yours."

"So you said last week," she sipped her drink, "You also said you didn't buy into any of that anymore."

"I don't buy in to the prejudice," he corrected, "Our worlds are still polar opposites."

"I think you need to explain a few things, Draco."

"I know I do," He nodded, "That's part of the reason it's taken me eight days to come and see you. I don't know how to tell you…"

"Just…say it," Elora pushed herself on to the counter, and dangled her legs over the side. Draco repositioned himself, leaning against the counter opposite her.

"You're going to tell me I'm insane," he groaned.

"I've been called a lot worse," she offered a small smile, "Try me."

"Ok," He took a deep breath, "My family and I…are wizards."

Elora's face betrayed no sign of having heard anything out of the ordinary.

"We're wizards," Draco repeated, "I went to a magical school, I have a job which involves magic, I have a house elf who cooks my meals and cleans my socks. I fly a broom stick, I have a wand, my bank is full of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts…"

Elora held up a hand, "Slow down," she whispered, "This is a lot for me to take in."

"You believe me?" His eyebrows shot up into his hair.

"Are you lying?"

"No."

She shrugged, "I don't see why you'd make it up. Although, I would love a demonstration."

"Sure," He fumbled inside his suit jacket for a moment and pulled out a long, wooden stick. He twisted it in his hand for a moment, his eyes locked on hers.

"Ready?"

Elora nodded.

Draco swished the stick and a jet of light poured from the tip. He gave a satisfied smile, and Elora jumped as she followed his gaze to her sugar bowl. It had grown whiskers and was covered in fur.

"Whoa," Elora slid off the counter and crept slowly towards the twitching animal, "Can you change it back?" She asked, turning to face Draco.

He lifted an eyebrow lazily, waved the wand and in another burst of light, her sugar bowl was back to normal.

"A wizard…" she breathed. Draco braced himself.

"Yes…"

"I think it's kind of neat," a smile spread slowly across her lips.

Draco's mouth turned up into a grin.

"I'd like to hear more about this magic school of yours," She prompted.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon, Draco relived his Hogwarts years for Elora, minus the details of the war, of course. He had not felt this free in forever, and to think it was all because of a _Muggle! _

He grinned to himself as he disapparated back to his flat later that afternoon. Elora may not be able to turn sugar bowls into mice, but she made him a hell of a lot happier than any witch could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is sad, but true**

**0**

Draco had agreed to accompany Elora to her sister's engagement party the following month. She was ecstatic, and he was nervous, though he'd never admit it out loud.

"Are you sure I'm dressed appropriately?" Draco murmured as Elora straightened his tie.

"Yes," she giggled, "You can't go wrong in a suit."

"I'm used to dress robes," he smiled apologetically.

"You wear a suit and tie most days," she frowned.

"Yes, when I do business with Muggles," Draco explained, "When I'm in the Wizarding world, I wear robes. At formal functions, it wouldn't do to wear anything else."

Elora nodded, and finished with his tie.

"We're going to be late," she sighed, glancing up at the clock.

Draco had arrived on time, but she had still been deciding on what dress to wear. Then she had to finish her hair and make-up. The drive to Wiltshire was at least thirty minutes, and the party was due to start in five.

"We could apparate?" he suggested, "then we'll be early."

"What's…apparating?"

"Take my arm," Draco smiled reassuringly. Elora did so, albeit hesitantly.

Suddenly, she felt her feet leave the pavement and a pull behind her navel. They were being pulled through a tight tube, images of houses and trees and lakes flashing past in a blur of colours.

They landed a second later, and Elora fought to keep her lunch down.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, reaching out a hand to steady the shaking woman.

She nodded; fearful she would coat Draco in vomit if she unclenched her teeth.

He seemed to understand her predicament, and held her upright for a minute before attempting to lead them forward.

"Are we in the right street?"

She nodded again, her lips still pressed tightly together. She looked green Draco noticed, and tightened his grip around her waist.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I should have warned you. It's better if you close your eyes."

She smiled up at him and pointed to a small white house with yellow shutters.

"That's Amanda's house," she said. Draco was pleased to note some of her natural colour was coming back to her cheeks.

He took her hand as they walked up the path to the front door. It was flung wide open as they approached and a petite blonde woman ran towards them, her arms flung wide.

"Elora!" She squealed and pulled her in to a hug. Elora hugged her back, releasing Draco's hand. He frowned. He didn't like the loss of contact.

"Amanda," Elora managed to push the other woman away gently, "This is Draco Malfoy," she stepped back and took his hand in hers again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Amanda."

He offered his other hand to Amanda, who waved it away and grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Elora bit back a giggle at the look of shock on Draco's face.

"Come inside!" Amanda skipped away and Elora tugged on Draco's hand to get him to follow her.

They made their way through the small house, and found themselves in an elaborately decorated back garden. A few other guests were scattered around sitting on plastic lawn chairs, drinks in their hands, chatting and laughing.

Elora flitted from person to person, kissing cheeks in greeting. Draco was dragged closely behind her, his head spinning as he desperately tried to remember names and faces.

Finally, they sat down with a group of Amanda's friends.

"So, what do you do, Draco?" A raven-haired woman said, swirling her red wine around her glass.

"I'm a businessman," He said shortly.

"Oh? What sort of business?" She lent forwards, her breasts popping slightly over the top of her dress.

"Investments," he leaned back subconsciously, catching Elora's frown out the corner of his eye. He reached over and took her hand, placing their entwined fingers on her lap.

The raven-haired woman glanced at the gesture with distaste and turned her attention back to her friends.

0

The rest of the evening past in a blur, and Draco was utterly exhausted by the time Elora announced it was time for them to leave.

Amanda followed them outside.

"Where's your car?" She asked, looking down the street.

"Oh…" Elora started, "Um…"

"We parked around the corner," Draco said lightly.

"Oh," Amanda frowned, but did not press the matter, "Ok then, well thank you so much for coming."

Her grin returned and she pulled them both into a tight hug.

They waved as they set off down the street.

"Are you ok to apparate again?" Draco asked.

Elora paled at the thought, but steeled her resolve.

"Yes," she nodded.

Draco held out his arm, and she took it. This time, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and soon found herself standing on the top step of her apartment building.

She was dizzy, but not as nauseous as last time.

"Better," she smiled up at Draco, who reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

He continued to smile as he stepped closer to her.

"I had an…interesting time tonight," his smile spread to a grin.

"Thank you for coming with me," she breathed.

"Any time."

He looked down at her, their bodies now lightly brushing against one another.

He watched, mesmerised, as she dragged her top teeth over the taut pink skin of her lower lip.

He lowered his head slightly, his arms sliding around her waist. Her breath hitched and her teeth released her lip.

As their lips met, he closed his eyes. Elora slid her hands up his shirt to rest on his chest.

It was a chaste kiss, nothing more than lips lightly brushing against lips.

Draco pulled back first, his forehead resting against Elora's.

"Wow," she whispered, her eyes still gently closed.

"Indeed," he whispered back.

They stood in silence for a few more moments, struggling to stabilise their breathing.

Eventually, Draco pulled away.

The briefest of frowns graced Elora's face before he bent to press another chaste kiss to her mouth.

It was over too soon, and he turned to leave.

Sensing her disappointment, he said over his shoulder; "I'll pick you up at nine tomorrow," when she raised an eyebrow he elaborated, "we'll go to breakfast."

She grinned, and he returned it.

And just like that, he was gone.


End file.
